


It'll Be Okay

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Hysan is stressing over having to tell everyone that he's Libra's guardian but some hugs and words of comfort from his girlfriend do wonders to soothe his fears.





	It'll Be Okay

I’d only just woken up when Hysan barrelled into the room and started pacing. I was not ready for whatever this was about to be. He was muttering to himself, too low for me to hear, and raking a hand through his hair. Something was wrong. More wrong than usual, I mean.

Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed, trying to wake up enough to talk. I shuffled over and wrapped my arms around his waist, halting his pacing. He hugged back instinctively and I felt some of the tension leave his muscles.

“What’s wrong?” I mumbled into his chest. He let out a sigh that held the weight of the galaxy.

“I have to tell everyone.” I knew what he meant without needing any clarification.

“Why? Why now? What happened?”

“It’s Neith and Rho and everything else. I’ve got no choice anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” 

He grunted noncommittally and squeezed me tighter.

“But it’ll be okay y’know.” I pulled away just a little to look at him. “I know you didn’t ask for this, all this responsibility, and I know you never wanted it. It’s not fair that so much got put on you so young but you can do this. You’ve practically been doing it for years already.”

“But don’t you think my people will feel betrayed? What if they hate me for lying?” The worry in his eyes was deep-rooted and it hurt to see. I’d do anything to get rid of it.

“If they’ve got a problem with you, let them know I’m more than happy to kick their asses.” That got a smile out of him, a ray of sunshine against his dark mood.

“I’m not sure that will help me, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“I’m serious though, you’ll be okay. Everything will work itself out, it always does,” I attempted to reassure him. “And maybe people will feel hurt that you didn’t tell them but they’ll understand and they’ll get over it when they see how amazing you are. You were a child, Hysan, a child, when you became guardian. We’re all practically still children, they can’t hold that against you. I won’t let them.” His face relaxed a bit and he leaned into me, resting his forehead on mine.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anytime.”

“Will you be there with me?” He asked. “When I tell them. I want you there.”

“You know I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” His smile was so soft it took my breath away even before he pressed it against mine and kissed me.

“Thank you,” he said again. I rolled my eyes.

“Stop thanking me.”

“Okay,” he chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I kissed him quickly again. “So can we go back to bed now? It’s still early.”

“Of course.” Unexpectedly he lifted me up and carried me back. I definitely didn’t let out a squeak of surprise, no matter what Hysan might try to say. I wrapped myself around him and pulled the duvet over us both, head resting against his chest, his arms a solid weight around me. I let his steady heartbeat lull me back to sleep, unworried for now about what came next. I believed what I told him. Things would be okay. Hysan had already dealt with so much, we all had. We’d find a way to handle whatever the galaxy threw at us next. It would be okay.


End file.
